In Your Name
by Sunrise-Breaker
Summary: They say that blood is thicker than water, and blood is life. When the ties that bind are inescapable, a new adventure unfolds. Auguries are meaningless, and wishes left untouched. When a young girl begins her own journey throughout the region of Kanto, she follows the way of those who tread the path before her. What will it take when her enemy isn't a usual crime syndicate, but...
1. Episode I

**The Main Story, and the start of my fanfiction trilogy, at effin' last! I had made many trilogy plotlines, and I had a hard time deciding. I didn't want something overused that it would be cliché and boring and earn reviews and ratings that way, but I didn't want something so unique that it's outlandish and incomprehensible. I didn't want to flip a coin or roll a die to leave it to fate (because random results can bite one back in the butt, whenever, wherever), so, if this wasn't really what you guys were expecting, sorry. Time to kick the last half of the year with a bang! (=/3/=)**

**Reminders: Usual disclaimer applies, this fanfic combines all cross-canon universes into one, a character can have multiple names (e.g. Blue, Gary, Kai, Shigeru, etc.), review, and enjoy. It's recommended to read my older stories before this one, but you can skip it to give yourself a few more thrills and suspense.**

**EDIT: Revised and reloaded, thank God! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to curse my teacher now for giving me tons of weekend homework.**

"Words" – spoken

'_Words_' – Thoughts

_Words – _Flashback or foreign terms

* * *

**Episode 1: Of Her Beloved Decision**

Julia briefly wondered if something is wrong with the world, when not even past ten sentences of the first chapter of a book, the word "naked" already appeared. She couldn't make up her mind whether to laugh at it and continue, or just ignore it and chuck the book into the sea. She settled for matting the soft bundle of yellow fur lying on her lap instead. "Pika, I'm really excited."

The soft bundle of fur, a Pikachu, woke from its nap and looked at his companion with a sleepy but cheeky smile, letting out an inquisitive "Pi?"

"Tomorrow, I finally become a Trainer. It's been such a good week. The gods must be on my side and telling me my journey will be a good one. Heck, a Pokémon Journey that might actually be normal for once in history." Julia ran her hand through the Pokémon's electrically charged fur, diffusing it with her own and scratching him by the ear.

"Fat chance, pinky!"

Julia stifled her groan when she heard the familiar voice and the overused insult. '_Ah, shit! It's been such a good week too. Just one more day, and this happens._' Letting out a pensive sigh, she nestled the book down on the grass near the roots of the tree she leaned on, lifted Pika up and carried him in her arms like a doll, and faced the intruder of her peace. Her voiced dripped with kindness, no indication of saccharine and asinine malice, but her eyes were sharp, cunning, but above all threatening, the eyes of a leader and warrior. "I wish you all the best as well, Mr. Oak. Have you come here to ask me for something? Surely you must have something better to do with your time than simply talking to a girl who is two years your junior." It was a game of wits, and her upbringing from birth to ten prevented her from backing out, at least, not without taking the other down with her if it was inevitable.

The intruder wasn't fazed by the subtle threat of her brilliant clear eyes, and presented her with a cocky grin. He knew it aggravated her and she was just holding down the desire to punch him. "We all know that I'll beat you. I'll complete the whole Pokédex and become the new Pokémon Champion. My folks even got me a new car so I can ride around in style. Why don't you just stay behind the counter at the Pokémon Center? You're bound to be a shoo-in, pinky."

Julia muttered "how original" under her breath. She didn't really care about what other people thought, but the person in front of her knows how to push her buttons well. Well, payback's always been a bitch. She kept her sweet attitude, to disarm him, and her facial expressions never betrayed anything but the gleam in her eyes. She wouldn't resort to vulgarities like trash talking, but she was still witty and can use that to her advantage with a sharp tongue. "Ah, yes. Being the grandson of the mayor has its perks, I guess. I nearly forgot that Professor Oak and the mayor of Pallet Town are brothers. After all, being his great nephew, it's only by default that you'll receive the Pokédex, not that I would accuse the man who revolutionized the way Pokémon Trainers do their work of nepotism or anything disrespectful. By the by, wasn't it Red-_senpai_ who handed your uncle's ass back on a silver platter? Certainly so, and the records of the League prove it. And what use would a car be? More than half the routes in Kanto aren't even hospitable for bike riding, let alone a car. I would be a Trainer, and I'll catch Pokémon, but why are you making such a big deal about it? I never said anything about using the Pokédex. I refused time and again, so you have no worry for competition there. It must be such an honor after all. Kanto hasn't had a Pokémon Trainer chosen to hold the Pokédex in such a long time after Miss de Tokiwa Grove. Come to think of it, is 'pinky' really the best you can do? When have I ever once said that I care what you plan to do and if you beat me? Come to think of it, Mr. Oak, why only now when I'm about to go on my own journey, when I'm 'late' I might add, do you plan to go through with Kanto? You had plenty of chances when you were ten, but went to Johto, Orre, and Hoenn instead, and now you are fifteen. You certainly didn't dislike me this much when my mentor and your uncle brought me here three years ago."

That was a mouthful, but with any luck, it'll tide over to last until tomorrow when she leaves for her own Pokémon Journey. Julia creased her brows. She hated being mean and often restrained herself, but she really couldn't deal with any Tauros-shit right now. Not when tomorrow… '_Ah, that tick mark on his head looks good on him._' She thought, but that wasn't even the half of her tirade. Best let it rest for now. He wouldn't have the guts to hit a girl, but she knew he can humiliate her in other ways (although in the end, she knew she'd always win). Well, she couldn't let him get the best of her, could she? She hated a lot of things; gloating is one of those things. It was inappropriate, rude, and very annoying. She had no ill feelings toward him, just thought to take him down a peg.

He doesn't look like he's taking it well, though, neither that squad of…are those cheerleaders? '_Seriously? Pathetic! I could make so many arguments on how his self-esteem is so low that he has a bunch of scantily clad girls cheering for him. It's okay at ten because that's still excusable for immaturity, like his uncle used to be; but at fifteen, that's just sad. Have they been there with him after all this time for five years?_'

Julia felt a headache coming. '_And it was such a nice day too, dammit._' This would lead to an argument, and it'll just snowball into horrifyingly hilarious but embarrassing situations. '_I have to end this now. I'm not in the mood to deal with this._' "It's been a long day, Mr. Oak, and I meant no disrespect despite your lack of it in my presence, but I need to go and-"

"No way! You think that you're better and can beat me?"

'_When have I said that I would compete with you? I said nothing and what you think is none of my business._' Julia would've said this as a reply, but what came out of her mouth was different. "You said it, not me." She resisted the urge to pummel herself to the ground and just die. '_Really mature, Julia, really mature._ _May the gods kill me now, damn it._'

"Yea, well-"

"Juri-chan!"

'_Salvation_!' Julia was so glad for a distraction. She's eternally grateful for whoever interrupted this train wreck of a conversation. Her smile bloomed into a full-blown grin when she saw who approached her. "_Senpai, _Professor Oak!"

The two adults walked over where the two teens bickered. Red lifted his hand and waved in salutation, while Blue ruffled the pinkette's hair. "Afternoon, Jules, brat." Julia giggled in return, while her contemporary scowled. "Hey,Julia, has my brat of a nephew been pestering you again for attention?"

"I am so not pestering her for attention, the little-"

"Oi, brat, watch your tongue, or dear old uncle will hear about this and you can go say _sayonara_ to that big inheritance of yours."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side, UNCLE?" The last word was laced with venomous undertones, but either the people who heard it hardly cared or they didn't notice it.

"Sez who? We may be related by blood, but you're the one who owes me loyalty because I'm older, not the other way around. Uncle told me to keep my eye on you to make sure you don't step out of line." Blue looked at the near street with the sports car packed with cheerleaders. He almost laughed at the irony, but stifled it to teach his wayward nephew a lesson…no matter how amusing it is. "Besides, you may be the mayor's grandson, but it's my branch of the family that holds stake majority of lands in town, almost all being private property, by the way. Also, that is not how you impress a girl who caught your attention."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, and the Tooth-Pikachu is real and leaves money under your pillow."

"Whatever!" He huffed and knocked on Julia's head. "See you in the championships, loser. That is, if you get there." With that, he went to his car and drove away, leaving the three to gape at the direction drove towards.

Julia shook her head, handing Pika over to his rightful Trainer and picking up her forgotten book from the grass. "Both of you, my seniors, you two would not approach me without reason, am I right to assume this? It would not be because tomorrow I will be going on a Pokémon Journey and you plan to give me last-minute pointers? I do not have my notebook and pen with me."

The Fighter shook his head. "No, but that's a good idea. Come to my house later in the afternoon. Mom loves it when you visit and always prepares those delicious cookies of hers even if she's busy with Pallet House. I'll give you a lot of tips on what you can expect and what to do on many situations."

"Oh." Julia looked thoughtful, and her eyebrows slightly turned to a 'V'. "It wouldn't be because you want me to be a Pokédex Holder, would it? I told you I didn't want it."

"You're a brat too! Gramps personally approached you three times to convince you to take the Pokédex, and you rejected it every time! Not all Trainers get the honor of something like this, y'know? He even gave it to you on your twelfth birthday and you literally threw it straight at his face."

"I sneezed! That was hardly my fault. Even the senior Professor Oak knew it was some sort of freak accident and laughed it off. That aside, you both came here to speak to me, no? What can I help you two with, if I might be so kind?" She asked them both with an inquisitive yet high and mighty air about her.

Red smiled dotingly and led her back to the town. "Yup, Daisy said that the mailman was there in the Oak residence. The mailman wouldn't leave because he said the package had to be received personally. He said your dad paid a lot of money to make sure you receive it personally, not just dropped in the mailbox or given to someone else as proxy. You'd better get there fast."

"What?! Daddy left me a gift? Ah! Why didn't you tell me?" She ran off into the town before they can even say one syllable.

* * *

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"Mornin', Ms. Julia. Here's another package from your dad." The mailman took a package wrapped in brown paper from his bag, handing it over with a smile.

Julia smiled in return. "Thank you. You ought not to have bothered though. I know you usually deliver mail only around Saturday, and it's only Thursday. I was not expecting anything today. If I had known, I would have at least prepared a pitcher full of lemonade so you can rest and take a short break."

"Oh, you're such a sweet girl, Ms. Julia." He gave her a small pat on the head before sighing. "It wasn't any trouble. Your dad really did want you to get this. Besides, my schedule's becoming erratic because using the post office, or even writing letters has become a thing of the past unless some girl kicks up a fuss of wanting to be courted the 'traditional romantic way' or letters from children to Santa Claus. I should be out of a job before the year ends."

"Don't say that! If you keep thinking about it, it really will happen."

"Hmm, maybe. You're sweet like sugar. Your dad would be so proud of you."

She noticed how he said "dad" instead of "parents". It was a landmine that shouldn't really be stepped on, so it was steered clear. That didn't make the pain any less significant, and she swallowed it down. She was grateful for his tact and memory, when during the fifth time they met the mailman had said the same thing, only with "parents"; she coolly replied about her status as a biological orphan, iced and calm. '_Unpleasant thoughts are better locked away. I should open this package._' Ever the meticulous girl, she carefully unwrapped the package while they continued their conversation.

"Ah!" The postman knocked his fist on his palm. "Where is that Pikachu of yours anyway? You call him 'Pika', right? I usually see him on your shoulder when I deliver mail around these parts."

The teen pinkette laughed and peeled off a tape that was too bothersome for her nail. "Uhm…Pika is not mine, actually. He is my caretaker's, I think. I do have two Pokémon of my own and a third one on the way when I am to finally begin my Pokémon Journey as of the morrow." She glared at the offending piece of tape and resisted the urge to just tear the wrapping apart with her hands, worse still, her teeth.

"Hmm, well, I was worried, actually. That Pikachu should really be in a Poké ball. Don't get me wrong, I don't really care if a Pokémon should be in a Poké ball or not, unlike that freak weirdo from Unova that probably caused the region to freeze for years until the last of it thawed a few months ago, N, I think that was his name, although people say it was his adopted father's fault. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I want to warn you for your safety. Don't be so carefree and let Pokémon walk freely out of their Poké balls. Actually, it'd be better if you kept those things safely tucked in a bag or something where they can't be easily seen."

"Whatever for?" The package briefly forgotten, Julia's curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know what the man was talking about.

"You mean you didn't know? It's been in the news for the last three or four years, maybe five. No one knows when it really began. It was just a few at first, but it rose at a disturbing rate."

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about? Know what?"

"Haven't you found it strange that there have been lesser and lesser Trainers lately? Lots of kids are going to regulation school instead, and for those still want to participate in League and Association affairs, they just enroll in schools like the Pokémon Tech, or the Trainer Schools in Sinnoh and Hoenn. Don't get me wrong, education is important, but so is first-hand experience."

Julia nodded, curious as to where the conversation was leading. "Now that you mentioned it, yes, I have noticed that. There hasn't been any Trainer at all last year who went to Professor Oak to claim their starter, let alone try to vie for the honor of being a Pokédex Holder. I have heard something similar through the grapevine, if you might not mind my fickleness at listening through such droll and impolite sources of information."

Here's the clincher. "Yes, Trainers just disappear into thin air without as much as a trace. There's no logic behind it, and the International Police agents are baffled too."

"It might be another case of that masked kidnapper from Team Rocket, most likely." She was familiar with Team Rocket, and the circumstances, since her _senpai_ had told her of his fantastic adventures to encourage her to be a Trainer despite the decline in the first-hand profession; not that she needed encouraging since she dreamed of it ever since she was seven, just, not aim for anything spectacular after that. '_A drifter?_' "Do you think perhaps someone is trying to reestablish that crime syndicate again?"

The mailman scratched his chin in deep thought, before shaking his head. "I don't know. From what I heard, the former leader has been M.I.A. and his son is one of those heroes that travel around the world with that device that was invented here or something."

Julia opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. '_It's probably not a good idea to say that I personally know them. I might get dragged into affairs I don't want to be in._'

"The Trainers weren't just kids, my little lady. Even adults who can hold out on their own have disappeared too."

* * *

"Damn, what am I doing?! 13 years old and trying to act like I'm already 30 and worldly…" Julia glared at her reflection, conflicted with despising her faux-maturity, or berating her childishness at such a crucial time. She slammed her fist on the ceramic sink, which obviously caused a lot of pain. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a curse.

"Oh Juuuules~, is everything alright in there? I thought I heard something collide with the floor or the sink."

'_It's Julia! Julia! Not Jules, or Julie, or Chewy! Get it right, damn it!_' "No, Ms…er, Professor Oak. I'm fine. I just…nearly slipped, that's all."

"Are you sure?" A head popped in from the door, and Julia nearly shrieked and would've sprayed water had the one who entered not been female. "Ms. Daisy…er, Professor, please! I could've been taking a bath, you know."

Said person, Daisy Oak, shook her head and chuckled, ruffling the pink hair of the obviously fully-dressed girl. "At the guest washroom? I don't think so. For one, there's no shower or _ofuro_ here. Second, you've stayed here for three years. I don't think you'll have trouble finding which room is actually appropriate to bathe in."

And it was true too. Forgetting her earlier irritation, Julia's eyes shone with gratitude, as they have been for the past three years at the person before her. After all, when she had been found three years ago near the brink of death, while she delighted to finally see the most important person she had loved and lost, said person had instilled in her a strong will to live since birth, and she was taken here to Pallet Town. At first she had no place to stay after awakening from her indefinite coma, but one of the people who watched over here, Daisy, volunteered to lodge the young ten year old. Truly, Julia was grateful, and unlike the others, the young female professor had been so kind as not to pry about her past or circumstance as to what and how she ended up on Mt. Silver, respecting the girl's privacy.

On her own, Julia developed a kind of respect for the senior Professor Oak's granddaughter and ward. She was said to have the potential to succeed the old man when he finally retires. That was enough to earn the respect of any Trainer. However, Julia's reasons were actually far more mundane. The first reason was that Daisy shared the same western name with her favorite aunt, Daisy. The second reason was that she needed support and a loving, fostering touch during her moment of desperation three years ago, and Daisy Oak had always wanted a younger sister, not that she'd ever say it to Blue's face and initiate an awkward family feud. The two bonded a lot, and because Julia, while a cheerful child, had a reclusive air about her, and Daisy took up the burden and honor of being Julia's confidante during her tumultuous years of early adolescence (which was very awkward).

Daisy looked at the girl, observant. "What are you doing here anyway, Julia? Your toothbrush is in your bathroom, and unless you forgot, it's adjacent to your bedroom."

Julia's moment of gratitude buried itself for a while, taking note how the older woman had addressed the room she was staying in to be 'hers'. "Nothing it all, professor. I was here because I…wanted to try something."

Daisy raised a brow. "Oh honestly, sweetie. I told you not to be formal with me. Call me big sister, or if you like, auntie. Anyway, what do you mean, try something?"

Julia gestured towards her own entirety, and Daisy suddenly noticed that it was a new outfit she had never seen before. "My…uh…dad gave it to me, as a present. He wants me to wear it when I finally become a Trainer. It wasn't forced on me, and I really do like it, but I think it's just a bit too much."

Daisy almost laughed in agreement. By much, she knew the girl didn't mean that the material it was made from looked expensive, although it looked like that was the case. What Julia probably meant was most of the outfit consisted of…

Well…

Pink.

Almost the whole entirety of the outfit was pink.

Julia's hair was pink.

The girl can probably pull it off if she played her cards right, but mostly, it'd just look like she was a fashion victim.

She was wearing a pink windbreaker, complete with hood. To top it all off, she was wearing a pink plaid tartan schoolgirl skirt that was a more like a miniskirt considering its gap above the knees, and the shoes, which was a shade darker, but nevertheless, still pink. It was a completely pink ensemble. The only redeeming features of the entire outfit was that under the windbreaker was a plain white blouse, the collars connected together by a thin red silk ribbon tied ornately.

Daisy looked like she was about to lose it and collapse on the floor in a heap of giggles. Julia sighed and scowled, "yea, yea, laugh it up. See the pink-clad bimbo who refuses to wear anything but pink." The skirt had a strap attached to it, which Julia had taken to playing with her fingers. Daisy recovered from her fit of laughter and eyed the strap. Julia answered, knowing what the older woman was thinking. "I'm going to put my Poké balls on the strap. I know about those rumors…but I think they're unfounded and the fears are irrational. I know for sure, that I won't stop being a Trainer."

Daisy's face contorted with worry. She had known about those rumors. It explained why there weren't any new Trainers the past year. Mothers feared for their children, and adults weren't foolish enough to risk their lives and be another nameless face. Occasionally, a foolish soul wandered in, determined to be hailed as a hero, showing off their Pokémon in broad daylight when it wasn't necessary and mouthing off empty threats in the air at whoever was responsible. They're usually on the news as a picture with 'missing' under it and forgotten the next week. She highly doubted though, that Julia was one of those foolish souls, and pegged her as one of the most logical people in the world, with a touch of absurdity and bravery.

Or maybe it was because Julia was still only thirteen and far too naïve and optimistic for her own good, despite her pathetic proclamation of maturity.

Whatever the case, Daisy could only hope that when tomorrow comes, the world will be a much more wonderful place.

* * *

**Haha, a prediction of doom, so early in the story? I'll write myself into a corner and this plot would have no resolution, perhaps. But then, a writer, whether a good one or not, always has a plan, half-baked or otherwise, that is sure to entertain. What does this bode for the heroine of the story, however?**

**On another note, Julia's eastern name, like most characters, is written in simple fragmentary kana, ジュリ, pronounced as ji-yu-ri, but correctly spelled in roman letters as 'Juri' and is normally pronounced without the 'y' inflection.  
**


	2. Episode II

**The first chapter was a bit too long for my liking, apparently. Most writers here have their first chapters at most 2k words. I think the effort I put in to writing this fanfic is worth my time, but I think I'll hold back for a little while. The whole thing should lighten up a bit before it becomes so dramatic it becomes dark. Those kinds of things are best reserved for another fanfic on a different fandom, probably.**

**That aside, about the speech, I realize I've been using too much Japanese words on the last chapter, and I apologize for that. I actually had it intentional, because the main character Juri, or should I say, Julia is a Japanese noble, and nobility of any culture is all about manners, politeness, and absolute sophistication; anything less than perfection is unsatisfactory and unfitting. It's a natural tendency for her to speak in polite speech to her elders, or to people who piss her off while trying to remain mature (and spectacularly failing while at it…)**

**The following chapters focuses more on her casual side though, as she has few interactions with people she's actually familiar with, and is therefore more casual. Seeing as how the flaws of chapter 1 are brought up, I'll edit and repost it, and use more English terms, although there will still be some Japanese terms, like when Julia refers to Ash/Red as her senpai, although I'll slowly integrate the word 'mentor' as a replacement.**

**One more thing, Julia was made to speak like that because she uses polite speech from her upbringing, so that's why she speaks more Japanese words than usual. Seeing as that was not too appealing, I'll try to anglicize most of it. Keep it in mind that even British English has no accurate equivalence to polite speech except the Queen's English, but that would make a lot of her sentences awkward (like, "I could've been taking a bath, you know" to "we could've been taking a bath, you know" or "He isn't ours, he's our caretaker's, we think. We have two Pokémon of our own and a third one on the way when we begin our Pokémon Journey tomorrow" would result into "Who's the 'we'? There's only one of you. Are you schizophrenic?"). I will however, try to make her English as polite as possible during her "noble" moments.**

**As for the names issue, I'll decide on one name setting. I just want you guys to remember that this fic encompasses all cross-canon material into one universe, that means Red is Ash, and vice versa. I've also taken into consideration on making thought italics for easier comprehension.**

"Words" - conversations

'_Words_' – thoughts

_Words_ – Flashback or foreign term.

* * *

**Episode 2: Flourishing Flower, the Ardent Forget-me-not**

Julia was all alone, looking at the doors of the building in front of her. It wasn't just any building, however; it was Professor Oak's laboratory, where every single person who had gone in was destined for greatness in any field that is related to Pokémon: research, veterinary, breeding, training, and so much more. Was it any surprise? The man who owned the laboratory was great himself; one of the first Champions of the Kanto region, as well as the inventor of the Pokédex that only worked for a select few, he revolutionized the ways of the Trainer and began the golden age for the hands-on profession.

She didn't feel the awe of the greatness though, instead, she was tired, hot, and miffed. '_Jeez, thanks guys. It's nice to know that even if I'm not a native of this place I'm still loved and you all came to see me off._' Professor Oak had a habit of being late when it came to meeting the Trainers every year to send them off, the exception being last year when no one came at all. '_I should've worn a hat! But no, instead, I got a comb to tie my hair back for a headgear, and no shade to keep my head cool, darn it._'

It was noon, and she was told to be here four hours ago. She got up six hours ago, just when the sun peeked from the horizon. '_Maybe I should walk away? Senpai said that Professor Oak showed up just when he was about to step out of town, or was that when he set loose all the Pokémon the man owned?_'

Before she can even step one foot away from the laboratory though, a voice came from behind her said, "Sorry I'm a little tardy this morning." Julia wanted to bite back how it was already noon and that she was tired and hungry from lack of sleep due to the adrenalin rush and skimpy breakfast, but held it down out of respect and bowed. "Good afternoon, Professor Oak."

"Come in, come in. Something just came to my attention and I had to take care of it before it got out of control."

Julia raised a brow. '_Did the fifty, or was it one hundred, Tauros trample on the fence and escape again?_' Instead of voicing that thought out, she just shrugged and went in as directed.

As soon as she passed the threshold, a part of her felt a little less lonely, but she could not explain why within herself. '_I wonder…_' Has that heavy burden been so ingrained that she didn't notice it and became routine in her life and psyche? The only other time she had felt so light was when her dad had given her Marill and Gyarados, whom her mom had tasked a rancher named Hayley with money and a lot of persuasion and buttering to raise them. She felt the silence and misery of six years wash away, like rain meeting the whitewash on the shores. The stiffness on her shoulders that she didn't know she had relaxed. She wasn't going to let her sense of self go that easily though.

"Right, right, standard operating procedure. I never did see the sense in this one. Now, let me see. What question went first again, the name or the gender?"

Julia raised her hand to stop him. "Hmm…" She tapped her finger to her chin and titled her head to look at the ceiling, pretending to think. "Let's see if I got this right. Hello, I am being welcomed into the world of Pokémon. Your name is Oak, and people call you the 'Pokémon Prof.' The world is inhabited by Pokémon. People use them as pets, or for fights like in an underground hunting ring." '_Damn it, there goes one of my rare pensive-free moments._' She scowled a little but straightened her lips a second later. "As for you, you study them as a profession. I'm Julia, named after the month of July when I was born. My eastern name is Juri, written normally in simple kana. I'm a girl, obviously. That bratty son of that nephew of yours declared himself my personal rival even though I could hardly give a, well, you know, about him and his little megalomania fest. I have no other rivals since no one had the guts after I humiliated them for even looking at me the wrong way. 'Julia! Your very own Pokémon Legend is about to unfold. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!' And somehow I miraculously end up in the room that I've been staying at for the past three years."

"Have you always been this pragmatic and a smart aleck?" There was no irritation or accusation in the old man's voice, simple curiosity about the petite thirteen year old before him.

Julia felt the urge to lash out "what about it" and "so what" but a part of her, whether it was from her noble upbringing, or her innate childhood of absurdity and jovial euphoria that never quite died at seven years old, silenced it, and sighed with a soft mumble. "Not congenitally."

On the table was one Poké ball, instead of the usual three. Professor Oak eyed it warily before he sat down on the chair beside the table. He took it in his hands and held it close to his heart, releasing his own contented sigh. "In all my years, I've seen them all. My favorite would actually be my own grandson and that rival of his, your mentor I believe, always at each other's throats when they were young. Most children dream of this day, when they would finally get their own Pokémon and start their journey. I suppose the disappearances the last few years made a steep and horrifying decline, and last year was just so terrible that it brought me to tears."

Julia could see the twinkle of liquid on the corner of Professor Oak's closed eyes, and she shifted uncomfortably and guiltily. Still, he continued his monologue and wiped away the stray tear from the corner of his eye. He looked so old then, and Julia didn't stop him out of respect. "That sad story aside, do you remember three years ago when I saw you in Viridian Forest? I knew you had potential in you, the same as him, you know. I could tell that you have his spirit within you, yet tempered and forged with something that calms your fiery passion, as if it came naturally to you."

She knew who the "him" that Professor Oak talked about was. During her three year stay, she had heard from others how so strikingly alike she and her mentor were. It was naturally flattering, but thought she didn't deserve such a distinction from the man who saved their world countless times when the Legendaries themselves were threatened. Still, to be like him… '_Impossible_… _that's just too grand and beyond what I dream for_.' "It is what it must be. When this is all over, I will do and act accordingly." It was a silent entendre of what she wished for him to hear, what she wanted all of the ones who encouraged her to hear. _'I'm already going on this two-bit journey; please, don't ask for any more than that.'_

The old man refused to give up hope, relying to the Legendaries that maybe, just maybe, once she had a taste of the excitement of being a true Trainer, she wouldn't just stop at one journey. A part of him knew it was futile, when he knew the girl so well, when she had been under his granddaughter's care for three years. "I…don't know where you come from, and I don't know how you lived, but I think you really loved the sea, or water. You must've if you had two Water-Types for Pokémon. Somehow, even with water, I feel him within you, so I thought instead of giving you a Water-Type; I found it fitting to give you a Fire-Type as your official Starter Pokémon. It's actually the offspring of his Charizard."

He gave her the Poké ball and smiled softly, somehow at peace despite the tension just moments before. "Actually, I plan to retire after this. You'll be the last Trainer I send off into the world before I just throw in the towel. It'll be hard for me to pick a successor though. My grandson has my name and the talent to live up to it, but I know deep down that he doesn't want to be confined in four walls, and that's what this profession does, despite what most people think. He's better out there. Then there's that sweet girl from Johto. She worked hard to get where she is today. I think, however, that the one with the most potential is Tracey Sketchit. I don't know where he is now, but for some reason, he had to quit, coincidentally, just one week after I told him how you we found you and are under my granddaughter's care. He said something about 'family matters' and just upped and leave. The last time I heard from him was weeks ago when his twins were being prepared to go to private school. It sounds like he had made a name for himself as an artist."

'_Uncle Tracey used to work here? Did my presence cause him to quit, or did Uncle Hiro do something to manipulate all of this?_' She felt guilty, knowing that somehow she had a hand on stopping her beloved uncle from doing something he clearly loved. However, she felt herself gladden a little when she was told how he had been doing well lately, without the help of that odious family fortune that Julia herself was damned to inherit. How she wished to be free of those burdens like her Aunt Daisy and Uncle Tracey! Aunt Violet and Aunt Lily wouldn't get a huge lump sum, but the elders had unofficially proclaimed that the heiress would be her, her and her alone. It was also why her relatives from Ransei had held her against her will. But…'_it is what it should be._'

Her steel resolved. She accepted the Poké ball from his hands, and nodded respectfully. "This is for the sake of the future, as well as my peace of mind."

"What are your dreams?" It was a simple question.

Julia was at a loss of words. Since a very long time, no one had asked her that sort of question, the last being her godmother from the old wharfs years ago. She could've answered anything, but truthfully, nothing came to mind and she didn't know why. She would, no, should've said "becoming a Pokémon Master" or at least "anything that lets me become close to my Pokémon" but those were just flattering lies, what came out instead was, "I don't know. I don't think I really had any ambition in a long time. If I had any dreams, it would be nightmares or nothing at all." It had a tinge of resignation, but the fealty to something that she herself could not grasp at this current time.

The silence that followed after was brief and dignified, and the questions not asked had no intention of reaching their answers. It was an exalted yet serene moment, a man at the end of his life and a child, not yet wise to the real ways of the world, conversing about dreams that can come true if only one believed and tried their best to act on it.

"It is…far too lofty an ambition. I know that when I grow up, I have to stop…living in fear, and return home. I wish for the future my family has in mind for me. Better them than the distant relatives I ran away from. You haven't met my family yet, I am sure, but I will introduce them when my Pokémon Journey has finally come to an end." What was she doing? By saying those words, she was returning to her time of immaturity, and condemned herself a mockery in a world that left people behind if they couldn't conform. It wasn't a fairytale where a girl could be willful and headstrong, and by doing so gain her life's dream and happiness and love because she defied convention. There are no inspirational stories, just dismal states of mind, where she had to suck it up or lose everything if she was careless.

…

…

…

But she couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe, those fairytales existed for a reason, and maybe her own legend, no, that was still too grand, perhaps her own story or anecdote, could be weaved that conforms with her acceptance of reality yet will to live beyond the dictates of what been to be her path. Hasn't it been said that man shapes his own destiny? By the gods, maybe, just a little, she could begin to hope like she did when she was a child. What could a little optimism hurt? Is it any harm for one simple wish to live within her heart?

"I'll marry a man of decent standing, a noble of equal or higher rank, preferably but not necessarily, but if not to marry out of love, at least for companionship and to establish good ties. I would continue my own training to be a bride and wife of the master of the house. What I actually wish for…is to marry a halfway decent man and have a child of my own. That's it." She would do that for her family, when she finally came of age.

…

…

…

But what would be the in-between of now and then? She had seven years before she is to come of legal age. She took one long swallow. "But before that…I want to collect 151 Pokémon, like a fantasy in my pocket."

The old man smiled, impressed by the determination the young girl had unknowingly presented before him. "The world is much bigger than 151 Pokémon." He took something out of his coat pocket, and she didn't need to look down to see what it was. "And a fantasy is boundless like reality."

Julia's eyes were blurry, she didn't know if it was because of tears, or that her consciousness tuned out and her mind was in the clouds.

"Will you take it?"

"Huh?" And at once, her eyes cleared, before her was the very thing she avoided for three years because the burden was too heavy when she had her own troubles. Or was it really a burden, so much not an escape either, but a better alternative route to the doomed memories that she was sure to make and regret perishing?

"Will you take this? Will you take the world into the palm of your hand, make your own story, and show them all what you're made of?" It was a challenge, one issued by a man wiser than his years.

She raised her arms to cover her eyes, when tears fell, but instead of being sad, Julia's lips quirked into a small smile. "Don't regret this, old man! I don't have any special skills and I don't think I want to have any. I'm doing this because there's nothing else to do on the open roads while I'm alone." She was so free that she felt a little free beyond the restriction she didn't know was imposed on her existence since before she could remember.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" He cackled like the stereotypical eccentric old man that he is, and once sure that the younger girl had dried her tears and finally went without the tension that only grown-ups should face, he took out a sketch pad and looked out the windows toward the sun-soaked scenery.

* * *

"Uh…"

"We'd figure we'd send you out in style, you know? You'll be the last Trainer that Professor Oaks sends out into the world, and no pressure, okay, but do us proud, Julia! _Ganbatte_! Cause if you don't, you're like, the failure forever. You may not come from Pallet Town, but then only Blue and Red did, anyway, you're like, an honorary citizen here or something." Leaf wrapped an arm around Julia's shoulder as she led the younger girl to the middle fields of the town, where a party was being thrown…in her honor. Whoopee, not!

'_Great. I must be bipolar or something. Not only did I relent on a huge responsibility and honor I denied for three years, now I also want to avoid the people that I wanted to see send me off hours ago. If they ever find out that I agreed, they'll have a field day and I'll never live it down!_' Julia shifted uncomfortably, clutching at the hems of her skirt and biting her lip.

The pair soon arrived at their destination, and Julia saw many picnic blankets scattered around, as well as some foldable furniture, and delicious food laid out ready to be served. Even more, it seems the whole town was there, all of them. Oh, the horror.

Delia walked up to them and crushed Julia in a hug. The younger girl smiled comfortably. When she had first come here, she was surrounded by strangers, but had taken a shine to the sweet housewife as if she had known the older woman all her life. She had developed a habit of calling her "_baa-san_" out of respect, and in turn, sometimes Julia could bum out a free meal, which is actually every time she'd visit her mentor's house or the restaurant. In all honesty, she felt closer to Delia Ketchum than she did of Daisy Oak.

Julia hugged back before mumbling something that sounded like "ked brid" and she let go with a huge gasp for air. "_Obaa-san_, today I'm finally an official Pokémon Trainer."

"Oh sweetie, I couldn't be any more proud. Why, it was just yesterday that my own boy went out into the world. And now you're going to be gone too!" Delia crushed the younger girl into another hug, but fortunately Julia was saved when her son took the younger girl's shoulders and yanked her out of his mother's very uncomfortable and tight hugs while whining "Mooooooom!"

"Oh, come now, honey. This is going to be the very last trainer Sam sends out before he retires. I want to wish her the best of luck. Remember to always bring fresh underwear and sanitary pads, sweetie. The sanitary pads are always crucial. It's hard to just find a toilet in your travels and tampons are more dangerous because it might get stuck. You're also allowed to go near boys and kiss them, as long as you don't do anything else. Have I mentioned you should bring underwear and sanitary pads?"

"MOM!"

Julia blushed, making a mental note in her mind to stock up on her "necessities" to avoid conversations like this. "Y-yes." She bowed her head and tried to conceal the discomforting rosette on her cheeks.

"Nice going, mom, I think you broke her."

Delia just giggled and walked back to begin serving the food.

* * *

The party was in full swing an hour later. Not really a party though, more like a giant picnic. Still it was enough to bring a smile to her face. It was a rarity, but it wasn't like she chose not to be happy and be, as they say, emo, but it's more like she has nothing left to smile about. Apathy in a fragmentary existence, but still, it's not so bad to smile once in a while. She may not laugh loudly, but that was enough.

This is what the Fighter thought about his young friend. Yes, they were friends, although she had adopted him as her _senpai_, it was far too formal and stiff for his tastes. When he had found her all those years ago, haggard and on the brink of exhaustion, he took a liking to her. It was silly, when he thought about it, staying at the peak of Mt. Silver, must be hero worship and she must be one of his fans. When she regained consciousness days later, she couldn't remember what had happened during her stay at Mt. Silver except that there was a large explosion and burning trees. They investigated it but the only confirmation and evidence were charred wood frozen in snow.

He continued to observe her. He wasn't the smartest man, he knew, but somehow, a girl like her had set something off in him. Don't get it the wrong way, it was a feeling more of that she looked familiar, or that she should be someone he recognized. He asked her many things about her, but all he learned was that she was not related to any Joys when he asked about her strange hair color. The only other thing that had set him off was when he sensed her-

"Curious about the girl, eh? She's suspicious, and I don't like her. I mean, look at her, she's wearing all pink. If she had a second name like us, it'd probably be 'Pink' or something."

"Oi, oi, watch your tongue. This party is in her honor, after all. Still can't get over the fact that she broke your arm in seven places and also your pool stick with that baseball bat, huh, Gold?"

"As if! I mean, seriously, what's her problem? All I did was challenge her to a battle to teach her and told her to loosen up that snotty attitude of hers, and she beat me! You know what she said after? She said, 'That the best you got, _Hibiki-san_? You don't bet unless you know you'll win, my job is to turn those odds in my favor, a zero of the roulette.' What a high and mighty bitch." Gold grumbled, glaring at the girl that animatedly chatted with Silver in what seems to be a foreign language from the west. "She's even speaking in weird languages! I mean, what does 'Bun Jorn Ajenj' even mean?!"

"That's '_Buon Giorno, Argento_'. She's telling him good day. She said it was a western language that she learned of many. She could probably understand everything that Fantina would say and not blink an eye in confusion. And no, before you ask, just because she knows the same language as Giovanni and Silver, doesn't make her a criminal or have suspicious ties with a crime syndicate that was dismantled years ago. It just means she's well educated and comes from a good family that sends her to a good school. Jeez, you used to be nicer, but ever since you got that pool stick of yours broken, you're becoming more mean-spirited. Lay off, Gold, she's none of our business."

Gold sighed angrily before letting out a harsh exhale. "That's another thing. We don't know where she came from. For a thirteen year old, she's very blunt and bitchy. She's too secretive too, no respect for her elders. She's a frickin' Yankee!"

"Oi, I said watch your tongue. Blunt yes, but not the other one. I'd say she's passionate. I like her you know. I see a bit of myself within her. I think she respects them only if she thinks they deserve it, not because they're older. You have to admit, the first impression you gave her sucked. You only made things worse when you taunted her and she broke your pool stick and arm in seven places after you lost."

Gold crossed his arms and glared at the pinkette. "Tch!" Red just laughed at his junior's bitterness on a thirteen year old girl. Yes, it sounded pathetic, doesn't it? Focusing on others instead of the girl in question, he looked all around. There were a lot more people than he anticipated, but not from the ones he invited. "Looks like Brendan didn't make it again this year."

"What can you expect? The girl he loves is here, and she brought her boyfriend. He should get over it. Seriously, does May have a thing for metrosexual men or what? Last time I heard from him, he said he was over it a long time ago. That's a lie. At least he's drinking is moderate now."

Red frowned. He knew that ever since May parted ways with Brendan in bitter terms, the latter entered into a state of depression and found solace in alcohol, nearly dropping off the radar if they didn't make the occasional visit and the numerous failed interventions. Max never really did manage to forgive the Charm for what he thinks was breaking his sister's heart, although he knew that the truth was a lot more complicated, and only between the two ex-lovers. He also knew that May didn't know anything about Brendan's depression for two reasons: Brendan had begged them never to let her know because he was ashamed of how far he fell and doesn't want to be seen as pathetic by the woman he loved, and that May hadn't been in contact with the Hoenn group in over ten years, having worked as a part-time maid in the Berlitz household and held down other jobs to raise enough money for a reason she refused to disclose.

He had struck a conversation with May a short time ago, and steered clear about the topic concerning that part of her history. He asked instead how the years have treated her. She claimed to be grateful to "have a caring boyfriend, a great career, and a fulfilling life." Once in a while, she'd revert to her "tomboyish Sapphire persona" during moments of sure victory that she'd like to gloat, but most of the time she kept her cool. He also asked her about how her part-time job at the Berlitz household was. She claimed that because she and Dawn were old friends, the latter insisted on a lighter workload and special treatment, much to the former's chagrin and embarrassment. She was sure that practically half of the servants of the house hated her for it. The other half of them were yard workers and hated her too. They eventually talked about the others who couldn't come, and that the Sinnoh group was busy undertaking an investigation of bizarre events happening on Mt. Coronet. It quickly turned into a conversation of unpleasant events.

"_What's happening up there in Mt. Coronet?"_

"_I don't really know. Your guess is as good as mine; first the disappearances of the Trainers, and now this. From what I've heard, the peak of Mt. Coronet is collapsing in on itself. I don't really know what that means, but it's a dimensional distortion, so I don't know why Professor Rowan is making a big deal out of it."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_No, actually. Apparently a few nut jobs kept claiming how the disappearances of the Trainers, the collapse of the peak, and the sinking of Hotachi Island are all interconnected. They also claim that 'Arceus has abandoned his children' and all that."_

"_I have to admit, strange things have been happening. Is somebody messing with the Legendaries again against their own will?"_

"_Not that we're aware of, no. That's why Professor Rowan asked them to investigate. Actually, my dad also wants me to investigate. There have been a lot of seismic and volcanic activities happening in Hoenn, but Kyogre, Groudon, or Heatran are found nowhere near us at this time of the year."_

"_Actually, do you think that explosion on Mt. Silver three years ago might have been another disaster?"_

"_Again, I don't know. The only one who was there was that girl you took in three years ago, and you said that she was mum on the matter. If you ask me, that girl may be the only living survivor of what's been happening lately, that or she's providence. Remember the attack of Fall City seven years ago? No body was recovered and they were all declared dead. And then four years ago, the Delta Pokémon in Holon went on a berserk rage and nearly wiped out the city if you guys hadn't intervened, but half of the population perished before you arrived."_

"_I know."_

"_Huh?"_

"_About Julia, I think. I wouldn't call her providence, but…I can sense her, you know."_

"'_Sense?'"_

"_Like Riley, or Sir Aaron."_

"_You mean she can-"_

"_Yea. I actually offered her to be Riley's human apprentice because I can't do it and lack experience, but when he took a good look at her, he just glared at me and told me to 'be ashamed of myself' before walking away, like something's my fault and I don't even know what it is."_

"_It sounds to me that you finding her three years ago wasn't a mere coincidence. Maybe she has a connection to you?"_

"_We're both Aura users, that's it. She's also a potential Pokédex Holder, but she refused Professor Oak lots of times."_

"_Maybe Riley thinks you're one of those lolicon perverts?"_

"_WHAT?! Oh, Arceus, no! I have a girlfriend, a blonde girlfriend who's a full-grown woman who just turned 30 this year, soon to be my fiancée!"_

"_Wait, seriously!? Oh. My. Gosh! Shut up! Seriously?! F to-the- fucking –inally, you son of a bitch!"_

That was unpleasant. He had to swear her to secrecy and make sure she didn't spill the huge secret. He actually thought about proposing to Yellow since three years ago, having dated for a long time. He nearly had, too, but Julia arrived, and soon he found himself doting on the girl along with his group and it got chucked to the back of his mind. It didn't come into back to him until two months ago, when Julia was invited by his mother to dinner. He felt the semblance of filial warmth at that moment, and knew that he wanted to settle down and have a family.

Red looked at Yellow, who smiled sweetly at him, and he waved back, only to be nudged by Gold with a cheeky grin. He sighed as his heart rate rose, and he grasped at the velvet box in his pocket. He planned to propose during the party and make it a double celebration.

He almost stood up, but he looked at Julia who was talking to his mother in a lively manner, and pushed the velvet box deep back into his pocket. The celebration was for her, after all; there was no need to steal the limelight. '_This is your day to shine, my little girl_.'

* * *

**Well, I removed the more morbid and dark elements, but I think it started becoming a little too bright and sparkly for my tastes, especially since the backbone of this thing's entirety is some tragic event that happened to a seven year old girl (All I need to do now is figure out a way to break her apart until she's an empty puppet, and no, I don't do rape fics, they're just plain wrong; I am not past inflicting more mental trauma on the dear little pinkette, however XD). I'll try to tone it down a little. Anyway, reread and look for important hints for plot twists, and review.**

**Also, yes, Julia's first outfit is currently complete without a hat (although her comb serves as a substitute headgear while accommodating that faux hime-cut, albeit longer than seen on the trailer to indicate the age) and without a bag of any sort (a tribute to the anime, where Ash has no bag). The last part is up for interpretation, ranging from an allegory for tears, to symbolic for something like a kiss from heaven. Final reminder, I am NEUTRAL towards pairings and have no bias (e.g. I equally like Contestshipping and Frantic/Hoennshipping). The romantic elements of this trilogy will be decided beyond my control; as for what that means, wait and see.**


	3. Episode III

**To explain the different names per character, I have designated them as the various personalities of an individual. For example, "Platinum" is regal and lady-like, "Dawn/Hikari" is adventurous and more compassionate, and "Mitsumi" is aggressive and headstrong, but they are all the same person. This was already shown with May/Sapphire's limelight moment during the previous chapter when May reverted to her "tomboyish 'Sapphire' persona."**

**However, as recommended, I will only use one name per character to avoid confusion. Keep in mind that from time to time, albeit rarely, that the name would switch to emphasize on the personality or mood of the character that reflects which canon material they currently adapt; although this will not happen often, and is basically just an occasional reminder that this is a fic combines all cross-canon material into one universe. **

**So far, I've decided that Green/Leaf will be called "Leaf" for the rest of the story, and to finally solve that Green/Blue issue because of the English translation. As for the Mentor/Senpai confusion, whenever Julia speaks to him, she'll refer to him as "senpai", while when she speaks OF him or the fic refers to him from her viewpoint, he'll be referred to as "mentor". May/Sapphire will be called "May" often and "Sapphire" just designates her tomboyish moments.**

**Reminders: Disclaimer applies, **"Conversation", _'thoughts'_, _flashback or foreign words_.

* * *

**Episode 3: The Coda of Thirteen Summers**

Overall, the celebration turned out to be good. Julia looked at the green fields, relieved that there weren't any freak events like a Charizard swooping in from the sky to roast them all, or alcohol related dares that involved streaking idiots. It was a mixed blessing. Half were eating and returning to the tables where the food was served, and the other half busy playing with their phones or sending a message to the guy next to them.

Sometime during the midst of the celebration, three wonderful things happened to the girl: the first was that nobody had discovered that Julia had joined the ranks of the Holders because the devices wouldn't ring despite being brought together in one place, the second was that Delia had prepared a very delicious exclusive dessert for her, the third and the best one was that she had an unexpected surprise to come along with that dessert. Good things always do come in threes after all, although she really doesn't know the answer to the first one.

"Julia, Julia, babe, are you okay?" Said girl swatted away the fingers snapping before her. She looked at the source of the fingers, and was greeted by the sight of a smirking Leaf. Julia shook her head and got her concentration back. A feeling of dread came over her, knowing what that smirk was all about. Leaf didn't let it go unnoticed when the girl visibly wilted. She slung an arm around the younger girl and led her around the party for a chat. "So, my dear little pinkette," she made sure to pop the "p", "who's the gorgeous piece of eye candy that just oh-so-casually hugged you like you were his long lost destined lover?"

Julia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Really? Couldn't anyone associate me to something else other than my hair color? It's a freak mutation, people, it's not like I can help it!" She said that last sentence out loud in case anyone was listening in and wanted to verify the question if it's natural or not. She lowered her voice after, coolly replying, "Miss Leaf, I like you, but please refrain from objectifying my family as walking pieces of meat. It's disrespectful and I can promise you a swift vengeance with impunity." Yes, she liked the people she met over the last three years, but her loved ones came first and foremost.

"Well, sorry. Jeez, you're such a catty girl. I'm just curious since Red's mom seems to know him well and all, and he knows you if he embraced you. Still, it's weird for brothers to hug their sisters like that."

"Where'd you get the idea that he and I are related?" She narrowed her eyes, anticipating the answer would be the outlandish hair color that they possess, even if it were different colors.

"You just told me that he was family."

"Oh, well, he is, in a way. He's been there for me since I was in diapers. That man would be my godbrother, Junius." Julia's face softened, her voice lilting as she spoke fondly of the figure from her past.

Leaf snickered. "Sounds to me like dear old godbrother feels a lot more than a fraternal bond with you. Nobody hugs a sister like that unless they were freaks, or they aren't really related and are interested in pursuing a deeper relationship. You have to admit, Jules, that godbrother of yours looks like he walked out from a magazine cover."

"That's Julia! L-I-A! And of course he looks like he walked out of a magazine cover. That idiot extraordinaire has had 15 girlfriends in his career as a Trainer. Jeez, eight years and already fifteen girlfriends. At least it's not like he's the cheating type; he just has troubles maintaining a relationship because all the girls he pursues are the non-traveling, non-long-distance, domestic kind."

"He's practically oozes of 'pretty boy', Julie. Even if you ignore the 'we're practically family' factor, what's to stop you from at least being attracted to a cute boy like that?"

Julia chose to ignore that question and shrugged it off. '_Honestly, just because he's a good looking guy, and I'm a girl on the verge of puberty, doesn't mean I'm boy crazy._' She huffed and diverged the topic to something else. "We go way back, madam Leaf, leave it at that. I like to keep my personal and professional lives separate. Remember, I'm a Trainer as of today, so in technical terms we're 'colleagues' and such. Truthfully, I plan to go on my Pokémon Journey, but it's a one off thing thereafter. Professor Oak managed to convince me, but he never asked if this will be a lifelong vocation. Also, it's Julia! L-I-A! Not Jules, not Julies, not Julie, and not Chewy!"

"Eh? So cold, and so boring too. Trainers are practically set for life, no matter what. I admire their determination. What's wrong with you, are you Torchic?" Leaf snickered again.

Julia mused on this, and chuckled softly. "Hm, Miss Leaf, you were always good at egging on others, but a trap is obvious when you see it. Don't think you're the only one who knows the tricks of the trade, no? That is…" she scratched her chin with a finger, "I have nothing against being a Trainer, and you misunderstood. When I meant that this was a one off thing, what I tried to convey was that I'll be a Trainer once, and only once in my life, I never specified how long. It certainly won't be short, but it won't be a lifetime commitment either. I think what I'm trying to say is…" once more, she tapped her chin thoughtfully while looking up at the sky, hoping to find the right words, and it came to her, "what I'm trying to say is that I want to fulfill a childhood dream. I can't grow up and settle into a routine regretting and thinking about 'what-ifs'. I know I've been a pragmatic little pest, and half my life, I was trying to close myself off because I wanted to defy the one thing that was dreamed for me by someone who really loved me; sort of like hubris against the gods to get even, you know, not that you believe any of them."

She scratched the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. On rare occasions, she would "go off the deep end" and explain anyone or anything that personally affected her, and nobody understood her during those times and just absentmindedly agreed with her without so much as a blink. It was something that was prominent since the last few months.

"So, what you're saying is that you grew up too fast, and now you're trying to reclaim your childhood before you become an adult once and for all?" Julia stared, shocked and wide-eyed that someone actually was listening and got it right this time. Leaf grinned and ruffled her hair, something which the younger girl tried to stop, but resigned to nodding and fixing her hair again while looking away in embarrassment at being read so well. The Evolver said, "don't underestimate adults, brat. We may not be spring Torchics anymore, but we're wiser."

Julia flushed and answered quickly. "O-of course!"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and the lively atmosphere was starting to die down, a lazy lull setting in despite the sky still being a bright blue.

People were engaging in hushed conversation of mundane topics, some playing or sending messages by their phone, others playing in the fields and having small practice Pokémon battles. Once in a while, a grown-up would come up to Julia and congratulate the girl, some recounting on how lucky she was on making it in time and being the last Trainer sent by Professor Oak before he retired, to which the young girl would bow respectfully, mumble a lot of thanks, and smile.

It's not that she was ungrateful, but at this rate, she'll never be able to even make it past Route 1 before the day is over. She was not going to impose another night here because, damn it, it would be unbecoming and just plain rude.

Before she could even make a beeline for the path to Route 1, she felt her wrist being yanked, albeit a gentle one, so she didn't mind much. She looked at who tugged on her wrist, and was pleasantly surprised to see it was her idol and mentor, Red. Back to the matter at hand, her mentor tilted his head to the right, letting her know that he wanted to have a private chat with her. She nodded and led them to the Western Forest.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a clearing, the older man looking around in nostalgia while Julia giggled at something she was sure she saw on the branches of the forest canopy. He gave her a look. "…" Julia was already adept to the times when he would be silent and he tried to convey something. "Nothing, I just, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"…"

"Okay, okay, don't give me that look." She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Mr. Cutie was here."

"?"

"Oh, um, it was a Mew I met three years ago. He, or she, was actually the reason I was up on Mt. Silver. It's a long story, but shortly, it wanted me to play hide and seek and snatched something from me, but I can't remember what." For the third or fourth time that day, her hair was ruffled. She laughed again, but shut her mouth when he raised an eyebrow, meaning more questions. Goodie.

"Who was that?"

"Eh?" Julia, who had her eyes closed, opened them disbelievingly. Somehow, she expected a question of a more personal level, considering it was her last day here and she probably won't see them for a long time, if ever.

She never really bothered to share about her past, and she wasn't blind, knew that the circumstances of how they all met, and how long she stayed, it naturally piqued their interest. Every time, she dodged it all perfectly. It's not that she intended to keep her past a secret, but it would be troublesome to explain it all, and though she didn't listen well to her instinct and relied more on common sense, her intuition(?) kept telling her that the time wasn't right. That, and she was so not going to explain her full biography of 13 years in one day.

He repeated the question again. "Who. Was. That?"

"Who was who?"

"Don't play dumb. That guy who hugged you like you were his long lost girlfriend. Why does my mom know him, and why did he hug you like that?" He looked ticked, or would pissed be more appropriate; whatever it was, Julia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He raised a brow again, waiting for an answer.

She waved her hand off in a casual manner and laughed with a regal manner. "He's not my boyfriend, _senpai_. I don't know how he knows granny Delia, must be a small world, but he knows me because he's been with me since I was in diapers. He's my godbrother, Junius. His eastern name is Jubei, after the famous samurai."

"Doesn't look like he wants a fraternal bond with the way he kept hugging and eying you at the party."

"Oh, gods." She couldn't help it. She just had to laugh, so she did. "No, I don't feel that way about him. I already told Leaf-san that when she grilled me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way either. He's just fond of skinship, is all. I actually nearly lost my first kiss to him, since it was like, small distance from my lips. He was raised in a western lifestyle, not like those traditional _Heian_ types. I'm actually more of the latter, but no, I will not play any instrument of your request or I'll embroider you a new asshole", she said in a joking manner.

She must've said the wrong thing along those lines, because next thing she knew, he had a very sharp twig, okay, very sharp and thick branch complete with thorns and rough bark, and there was a murderous glint in his eye. He turned around and made for a mad dash, while Julia's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Before he could make it out of the forest, she caught him by the pant legs. "_Senpai_, stop, stop! I give my word to the Legendaries that I do not like him that way, and even if he did, which is unlikely, I have a lot of ways to disarm any unwanted advances. I also did not lose my first kiss to him. Remember, I said 'almost', so I'm still a lip virgin."

He finally stopped his crazy rampage and nodded, surrendering his vendetta against the poor oblivious young man who was still at the party. Julia laughed at his crazy antic, but shook her head in disapproval while retaining a smile. "_Senpai_, I'm fine, really. You don't have to protect me against the entire world, you know. I already know where babies come from." She looked away for a moment, shuddering as she relived a rather unpleasant and awkward memory. "Anyway, thanks for your concern, but it's not really necessary. I'm just a runt you picked up from the streets of Viridian three years ago, after all."

Julia didn't know what happened next, just that she was crushed up against him in a tight hug. She listened to the words he said while he gave her repetitive pats on the back. "Don't say that. You're practically family to me, you know. My mom always told me that you were the granddaughter that she would've wanted. That time from three years ago was memorable, since you came into our lives. Even the others think you're great. Gold and Platinum don't count, but you know what I mean, right?" The Fighter looked down, and felt something damp on the fabric of his shirt. "I-I'm sorry. That was probably too presumptuous of me."

Julia shook her head and mumbled something, but he couldn't hear what since it was muffled. Seeing as how he must not have understood what she said, she repeated her sentiments. "No, not at all, _senpai_. I just didn't think that I'd be worth the attention, you know. I think I just miss having someone to look after me. I know I'm thirteen and old enough, but I miss the days when my childhood was all there."

She didn't break down, as she would when she had her rare crying fits, but she did hug him tighter. "I hated being an orphan, when my father and mom left me behind. I had many godparents and a stepdad, but they hovered over me, and I couldn't breathe with them trying to keep me safe all the time. And then trouble came, and I had to sacrifice myself for my family's happiness, but I was so lonely that I ran away."

She coughed, and excused herself for her impropriety, releasing herself from the warmest hug she received since three years while wiping a stray tear away from her eye. "Ah, sorry. I thank you, for everything that you've ever done for me for three years. I was just a runt you found three years ago, and when I recovered, you and the others came to my aid when you didn't even know me, and even let me stay here in Pallet Town for three years."

What came after that was a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward. Julia sat down on an exposed tree root and sang a song. In no time flat, Mew was on her lap, still surrounded by a bubble and swimming in it. She held the bubble carefully, resonating some of her energy to make sure it won't pop despite the psychic shield. She made a popping sound with her lips, and the bubble popped too. "Hey there, little guy. Why'd you drop off for a visit after a long time?" Smiling softly, Julia poked the Legendary Pokémon's cheek. "You don't have to worry, you know. I'm not going to catch any Legendary Pokémon. Are you from the Tree of Life?"

Mew paid no attention to the question, instead softly nuzzling the strap on the girl's skirt, where three Poké balls dangled. "Ah, you want to play with my Pokémon, am I right? I can't bring Gyarados out since we're nowhere near a water source, but I can bring out my Charmander and Marill for you to play with." She unstrapped one ball and held it out. "Charmander, come out, come out, please!" Charamander came out next to Mew, who immediately circled the Fire-type.

"Pfft."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry." He hollered in laughter before he cleared his throat and explained, "It's just that, when you call out your Pokémon, it looks like you're trying to get your wand like a magical girl. It doesn't help that you have a cutesy catchphrase to go along with it, and you're outfit is mostly pink."

"Well, soooorry. I can't help it if the outfit my dad thought it would look good with my pink hair. Before you ask, yes, it's natural, I already said I'm not related to the Joys, and no, I don't have parents with pink hair, it's a freak genetic mutation."

"I thought you said your dad left you?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms, his face skeptical.

She smiled fondly and tugged at the hem of her right sleeve. "He did. What I meant to say was that my dad is my stepfather. My father died a long time ago, probably before I was born, and my mom died a few years after." She looked at Charmander trying to play tag with Mew, who now glided up a branch and seated there, teasing the poor Fire-Type. "My stepdad isn't actually my stepdad by marriage, you know. He was mom's fiancé, but he was already in our family register; all they had to do was the official ceremony. In a way, he's an outsider, but he's also my family. I love him like I would a real father." Julia got up and helped her new Pokémon up the tree branch where Mew was mock-napping to tease that former.

Red looked curiously at the girl, and wondered about her. She clearly had a tragic past, but the way she carried herself indicated that she belonged in a well-off family. She was weak, but strengthened herself that it wasn't obvious. He couldn't tell if the self-confidence she had was a façade or true, but one thing he knew, she was the type of girl who did everything with ardor and passion, something he hadn't seen in anyone in a long time other than himself. Along with that passion was something that tempered it in moderation. No, that wasn't exactly right; an accurate way to describe it is that whatever it was, it was also fervent within itself and directed in a way that instead of cancelling each other out, it united and became something completely new and different, subtle but more potent. '_Or am I just thinking too much about it? Maybe she's just a happy-go-lucky kind of person deep down and dwelled too much on the past?_'

She was a girl, who had fallen into their hands under mysterious circumstances. Before she leaves, he must ask her about everything and demand direct answers.

"…t's…n't…righ' ti'…"

He looked around. "Julia, did you hear something?" Crouching low and eyebrows terse in concentration, he prepared to take out a Poké ball and face who was in the forest clearing with them.

"Huh? No, I didn't hear anything. There's no one here except us, _senpai_. Well, the Pokémon are here too, but they aren't really making a lot of noise even if I hadn't let Marill out yet. What did you hear?"

"Someone just said that 'this isn't the right time.'"

"Coherent human words, but there are only two of us. Red-senpai, Mew must be communicating with you by telepathy. Were you planning on thinking of doing or saying something? It must be pretty serious for a Legendary to prevent you from doing so, for now, at least." Julia jumped over a root and giggled, watching her Charmander try to reach for Mew who was floating just a few inches above him.

Red coughed. If Mew was the one who really communicated with him, this mustn't be the right time to ask Julia. Surely someday they'll meet again, but if fate says it can't be today, then he'll adhere to that for now. Now, how to answer that question without revealing his previous intentions? "Um, I was going to propose to Yellow today." '_Well, it's the technical truth. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I already planned not to do it today._'

"Really? Waaah, can I see the engagement ring?" Red complied, taking the velvet-lined box from his pocket and gave it to her. Julia opened it and stared in admiration at the ring. "Oh. My. gods! _Senpai_, it's really nice" she poked at the ring, not taking it out of the box, and said, "You may suck at getting the proper cut," well, that was a huge blow to his ego, "and the refinement must be terrible because of the clarity," um, wow, "but you did get the color right. I can't say anything about the carat though, since size isn't everything. Some small cut styles are actually more expensive than big carats because of the way it looks, how hard it was to cut, and how light reflects from it."

"Jeez, brat!" Red snatched the box and huffed, but when Julia laughed, he found himself laughing as well and ruffling her hair. "I showed you what I was planning to do, and instead, you discourage me. I might as well not propose at all." He mock-sighed, egging a reaction out of her while he stifled his own snickering.

"Oh no no no no no, don't do that! Yellow-san will be crushed. How long have you been dating?" Julia tried to rectify the situation, not noticing the quirk of a smile on the Fighter's lips.

Impressively, he kept a straight face when he answered her question. "Well, I dated her when I was 20, and I'm 31 now, so it's eleven years."

"Eleven…_senpai_!"

"What is it?"

"Why did it take you so long to propose?!"

* * *

The rest of the party went on smoothly, or at least as much as possible. Julia had a heart to heart chat with her respected mentor on how it was unwise to delay any longer and suggested that he should have a honeymoon at Kalos. When they returned, Junius asked her out on a movie date, only to be misinterpreted on hilarious proportions. Finally, Julia had to stay one more night because someone thought it would be hilarious to carry her and throw her out to sea.

* * *

**How about that, Julia is a proponent of Specialshipping? And why did the dear old mentor lie instead of just confronting her about it? Are the recent events an omen of more things to come? Stay tuned to find out ;)  
**

**The last part was intended to be played out with long scenes, but I figured that I don't want this chapter to exceed more than 4000 words. That situation with Junius is for another time, maybe.**

**Read. Review. Go watch Youtube videos and rot your brains out. (-\\\**∀**\\\-)**


	4. Episode IV

**Things are going in schedule, and I finally decided to take a plunge on writing a fic on another fandom as well, although this will still be within my focus. This is coming along nicely, if I do say so myself. (´ **∀ **`)**

* * *

**Episode 4: A New Adventure**

Route 1 changed a lot over the years. For one thing, the small slopes that anyone can jump over were now covered with tall grass, a lot of it. Tall grass was nice, tall grass was great; it's the most common place to look for Pokémon. BUT. NOT. if you're a girl with a short plaid skirt. That, and only armed with shoes instead of boots and low socks instead of thigh-highs.

Julia resisted the urge to make scratch marks on her legs, or pray to the gods for some sort of magical lightning or fire to cut and burn it all down with. Decapitated Pokémon wasn't really a pretty picture, which kind of explained why some people are vegans, not that she felt guilty about those Magikarp sushi rolls and the divinely delicious Torchic _karaage_ during her send-off party. _'I have got to remember to ask Granny Delia the recipe if I ever come back to Pallet Town.'_ The thoughts of delicious food did not comfort her itching nonetheless.

'_Why couldn't it be tall aloe instead, huh? At least I could squeeze those leaves for their oil if they ever make me itchy. Payback and karma, baby!'_ Julia scowled deeply, and nearly yelped when she felt a blade of grass get inside her skirt. '_Eww, super eww! A pervert would have his heyday being surrounded by tall grass and think they're tentacles from those AV videos I hear so much about. Seriously, hasn't anyone ever heard of a lawn mower, or at least cement?'_

In a sudden moment, she felt the ground beneath her rumble. "Earthquake!" Julia said it out loud, no one in particular to address it to. She looked around and tried to settle down the feeling of nausea. She was in open ground, and it was relatively safe, but with the tall grass around, she couldn't tell if the ground beneath her feet was still intact or ready to crack. She tried to steady herself and finally found a tree. There was a chance that it could collapse, but a tree that big must have had at least sturdy roots. Taking her chances, she fled beneath the foliage and hugged the trunk for good measure.

The shaking ended forty seconds after that. She hugged the trunk for a full minute more in case of aftershocks. '_Oh, if only my old classmates could see me now. They'll point at me and say I'm a tree-hugging crackpot. Great, I'm not even past the first route and the world is already throwing rocks at me._' As soon as she thought that, something from the tree fell on her head. She glared at the offending object when it fell on the ground.

It was an apricorn.

'_Apricorn grow in these parts, since when? This is just weird._' Julia looked up at the tree. Sure enough, there are Apricorns up there, but none can be picked since one already fell. Much to her annoyance, it was a pink Apricorn. The only thing that can be made from it is a Love Ball, which is, of course, pink. Wonderful.

She contemplated on throwing it away, but before she could do so, she heard a screeching from above her. '_I never thought my first wild Pokémon would be from the skies instead of tall grass._' It was a Fearow, and it was heading at her direction, fast. In reflex, she grabbed the Poké ball at the top of her strap and released the Pokémon inside.

"Charmander? Fine, use Flamethrower! We'll have Fearow barbecue for lunch." The Lizard Pokémon did as told and attacked, gushing fire from its mouth.

Unfortunately, Fearow evaded it. Julia glared at the Flying-Type, assessing that it was the kind of Pokémon not to back down easily and hard to capture. It couldn't be the same one from her senior's stories, could it? It was approaching too fast, any long range attacks are useless and proved to be evasive.

"Charmander, use Fire Fang!" Charmander's mouth was ablaze, and Julia felt sweat sheen on her forehead. '_Just a little more. That's it, come closer._' As soon as the Flying-Type was within proximity, Charmander jumped and bit down on feathers caught on fire.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, I have an emergency here! This Fearow is suffering second degree burns." A young girl with pink hair…and pink all over caused a commotion by the entrance; in her arms was a Fearow with bad burns and ashen feathers.

The Nurse Joy in charge of the Viridian City Pokémon Center rushed over and called for assistance. "Blissey, please lay Fearow on the operating table. Don't worry, little sis, I'll take care of your Fearow for you."

"Little- oh for the love of the gods, no! I am not your little sister, your cousin, your niece, or whatever. I'm not in any way related to you; my pink hair is a genetic mutation. Couples of very different hair color have weird haired children all the time! Where do you think bluenettes and green hair come from? Nobody confuses that weird-ass sugar-rushed Gym Leader from Johto to be a Joy, so why do people keep thinking that I am?! Agh, forget it! Just- just help the Fearow, and NO, he isn't mine." Julia glared at the older woman, who only patted her head in comfort.

Blissey approached them with a gurney and placed the injured Fearow carefully on it. Before it went back to the operating room with Fearow, Julia took out her Pokédex, opened it and read it. "Let's see, eggs filled with happiness, eating it would be like chewing on an anti-depressant, nurses sick or injured Pokémon back to health, no known male counterpart. Uh-huh." With a stifled yawn, she closed it and found herself surrounded by a lot of people.

They were all staring in awe at her, or more specifically, at the Pokédex in her hand. "Wow, so cool!" "Oh wow." "Is that what I think it is?" "Waaaah~! Lucky~."

She was flustered by all the attention. Why would there be so many people in a Pokémon Center, especially after recent events? Nobody would be that crazy unless, "hey, are you all Trainers? I thought the disappearances made all the new would-be Trainers afraid and just go for a normal career instead?"

"Well, duh. We just don't display it openly. Some of us still want to be Trainers, you know. There are also people who are Trainers long before the disappearances and too stubborn to be afraid and give up. That's why we hide our Poké balls, so we don't just disappear into thin air. Gotta admit it though, kid, you got guts sashaying yours on a strap for the entire world to see. You're not afraid of being another statistic?"

"I would, but I don't really give a damn to begin with, so, no."

"Wow, she's so cool!"

"Kickass!"

"She's totes amazing."

* * *

Some hours later, Nurse Joy went out of the operating room and declared the treatment a success. Julia in the mean time sat stewing over in the middle of a huge gathering, or more likely, her new "fanclub". '_Why, just why, oh great gods? What have I done to deserve this?_' She was smiling at them and answering their questions as politely as she could, though the high pitch of her voice let on her irritation, not that they noticed since they kept hovering about her vicinity. '_Don't they have a sense of personal space? Wait, did someone just touch my leg?!_'

Nurse Joy approached her, trying to part the crowd. "Little sister, your Fearow is okay now."

"I am not your- oh, forget it! And it is not my Fearow. Take me to him; I want to see how well the operation went. It didn't require any skin grafting, did it?" Julia stood up from her chair and nodded her approval at the success, and smiled genuinely when Nurse Joy told her that the burns weren't so bad to result into skin grafting, although Fearow would look bald for a while.

The "fanclub", however, wasn't about to miss their newfound heroine in action. "Can we come too?"

"Do whatever you want."

Nurse Joy led the way, followed by Julia, followed by the "fanclub". Soon, they were on the other side, and Nurse Joy handed over a soft cushion to Julia. On top of it was a Poké ball. It was obvious to them that the recovering Fearow was inside. Nurse Joy smiled cheerfully at the fellow pinkette, and Julia inwardly shuddered. She always had a certain sense of distrust towards the Joys because they had a habit of saying "please come again" and "we hope to see you again/soon" like they were wishing many unlucky things for the Pokémon or the Trainer, or both; it certainly didn't involve a grudge from being lumped in with them because of pink hair, nope, not one iota, that's for sure. "Little sister, your Fearow is now fully healed. Please come by again."

See? See? There it was again, that ominous "come again soon" that's always a portent of bad luck! Also, "I'm not your little sister! I have pink hair, just pink hair. And that is not my Fearow!"

"Oh, it isn't your Fearow?" Are they purposely ignoring her statements that she is not a Joy in any way whatsoever? "Then little sister, this means you found Fearow injured and nursed him back to health. Oh, granny Joy would be so proud. You should keep him and he should be your Pokémon."

She looked aghast at the suggestion. '_No way!_' Her face twisted into a scornful look, her voice with the tone of disdain. "Oh gods, no! I'm not that altruistic. Release him into the wild or give him to a breeder for all I care when you're done with him. That" she pointed to the offending vessel "is not my responsibility. I already did the right thing bringing him here; don't ask me for any more when I don't have the time."

All around her, she can hear people murmuring about her attitude. "What's her problem?" "Is she even really a Pokédex Holder?" "How rude!" "The town she came from must have low standards."

'_Hypocrites! Weren't you just singing my praises and exalting my name moments ago?'_ Unable to take the disparaging comments on her person, she snapped back at them. "My gods! Not all Pokédex holders are heroic shit-for-brains, people. Get over it. Like, what are you people, ten? Believing that every single kid and 'chosen one' or because they get fancy gadgetry for select individuals means is pure and innocent and sincere? Newsflash, there's always a bad egg in the basket. Deal with it like grown-ups and shut your pie holes."

"Jeez, like, what is her problem?"

"Wow, Arceus must be planning a heavy punishment for her."

"Maybe she's a dissenter of the main group. It has been a long time since Kanto had a Trainer who can hold a Pokédex."

A vein popped in her head and looking a stockpile of empty Poké balls coincidentally near her, she grabbed one and hurled it smack dab on the forehead of a woman that looked a lot older than her. Incidentally, that woman was the one who said the latest statement, which was the least insulting. Surprised and disappointed in her own lack of self-control, Julia tried to straighten herself and appear taller, her chin held up high, but her voice slightly faltering though less obvious. "Hmph! You guys shouldn't talk badly about other people, especially in front of them. That's slander, and I wouldn't be surprised if the lot of you gets imprisoned someday. Hopefully all of you can afford bail or get parole for good behavior, though I sincerely doubt it." Ever with cool grace, she strode out with a glide, looking straight ahead despite the hostile stares.

* * *

**Oh my, it looks like Julia just made a lot of enemies, unexpected for such a girl who just began her journey. I shall dub her Malevolent!Julia (unless you guys come up with a better name?). I'm saying it now as a warning, Malevolent!Julia isn't as prominent because of her usual calm of being a lady, but she will make appearances from time to time, specifically when she is under duress and great emotional turmoil. Anyway, this chapter also has some significance, akin to a snowball rolling down a hill. It's pretty obvious that a chain reaction was just unleashed somewhere here, a significant plotline too. I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**I know it was shorter than usual, but this filler chapter is the best I can do for now since exams are coming up. Once it's over then it's back to longer chapters. **


	5. Episode V

**Great! Now that my harrowing experience with midterms is over, I can finally update. I'd also like to make an announcement. Also, to any junior high and senior high kids reading this, enjoy your moments in school, it'll be your last. College is fun, but not always; actually, not much at all, with term papers, reports, thesis papers and the defense, etc. ;-) Also, because my computer broke down for no apparent reason, it seemed, so I apologize for the very long delay.**

**Finally, after a great amount of deliberation, I have decided to make a fic on another fandom as well. Don't worry, this story will still take primary focus, and I wouldn't even start it until this story (or its sequel) is over. I just thought I'd give a heads-up.**

* * *

**Episode 5: The Future is Hers to Take**

**-Morning-**

Daisy Oak sighed at the sight of the empty room. It was the same room that a certain pink-haired brat stayed in for three straight years. The recently retired professor Oak placed a comforting hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "There always comes a time when parents must leave their children. Now you know the pain I felt when your father had to leave. Why don't you marry a good man, have children and settle down?"

The younger Oak huffed and shrugged off the hand. "Not that old thing again. I told you, I'll settle down when I'm ready. I'm not going to be a spinster." She leaned against the doorway and released another sigh. Even with the lights off, she can still vividly imagine as if the room was in use. "Haa~ it's such a shame. I just wish she would've stayed here for one more day. I know the party delayed her departure by one day, but she's so young, you know, like an egg or a small Flying-type in a cage. We didn't even find out one single thing about her except that her only parent is a stepdad. She gave off the feeling that even when she pretends to be tough, serious, and pensive, you just want to safeguard her against the world."

"And yet for a girl like that, she is armed with great wisdom far beyond even my years. Though most of that wisdom seemed to be caused by secrecy and mystery, there is still something in there that came from the charm of childhood innocence and dreams. It would do her good to face reality with a grain of salt."

Daisy went in and opened the lights. The room was clean, neat, and there's not a stray detail in sight. '_That girl is as responsible as ever._' She sat on the bed and gave the pillow a pat, as if that girl with a stalwart will was still resting. "I know, but out there, she could be hurt, you know. And then there are the disappearances. Did you remember what it was like in her first year here? She kept asking for prescribed antidepressants. Oh, Arceus, what if she's still depressed and, and…"

She nearly jumped off the bed in a panic and dashed out the door, if Professor Oak had not stopped her from panicking and telling her to take a deep breath. "Calm down, Daisy. We don't know why she needed those things two years ago, but she definitely doesn't need them now. I can assure you that. Don't you think we would've known? I may specialize on Pokémon but I know a thing or two about the human psyche."

"Oh yeah, like how?"

"For one thing, if she was suffering from chronic depression, she would be wearing all black and very dark and thick mascara instead of pink and keeping her face fresh most of the time. She'd also have a morbid fascination with sharp objects than rather than a passionate curiosity on round Poké balls."

"But…but…"

"No buts. Relax; you're worrying yourself over a girl who can take care of herself. About the disappearances, as long as she's careful and keeps on a weekly contact with us, then we'll know she's safe." Professor Oak laughed heartily and led his granddaughter down for a cup of coffee. "She is a trailblazer. The world better prepare for what she has in store. I have a feeling that girl would be beyond a legend."

* * *

**-Noon-**

Red held Yellow's hand tightly, admiring the ring that was on her finger. He kissed her hand again and she leaped towards him in a hug, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

After a minute of hugging, crying, and small, chaste kissing, the newly engaged couple looked at all the Pokémon who surrounded them and helped with the proposal plan. Red picked Pika up and said, "thanks, little buddy. If you hadn't given me those little shocks on my leg, I would've gotten cold feet and never proposed."

"Pi-pika!"

Yellow laughed softly and picked Chuchu up as well and rubbed their noses together. "Silly, you knew Red was going to propose to me, didn't you, so you decided to help Pika and came up with this elaborate plan. You're the best, Chuchu."

The couple walked out of the Western Forest's clearing and back to Pallet Town while the rest of the Pokémon stayed to clean up the confetti, glitter, and some tree branches that got burned. The pair whispered of future plans and sweet nothings until they arrived back. They were greeted by Gold, May, and May's boyfriend, Drew. Gold was the first to notice the sweet atmosphere between and said, "Get a room."

It didn't last long because May squealed while grasping Yellow's hand. "Oh my Latias! I can't believe _senpai _finally proposed, after eleven years of dating too. When is the wedding? Which Legendary will you pick to bless your union? What is the color theme of the wedding? And, oh my gosh, look at the size and clarity of that rock! Just how much money does a Champion make in their lifetime?" Yellow blushed and tried to stop May from making a scene, much to Drew's amusement, that is, until the tables were turned on him. "And you, you seaweed-headed boyfriend, just when do you plan to propose huh!? Six years of dating and I'm still waiting for my ring."

Gold approached May and held her back. He quickly told Drew to go. "Dude, I think you better run away. Once May gets into her 'Sapphire persona', nothing could stop her for hours."

The Pokémon Coordinator just blew a raspberry and grabbed May's wrist. "I've handled her schizophrenia before. It's easy with just a snap of my fingers. Here, give her to me. I'll have her back to normal in one minute." Gold let go, and Drew led the ranting May behind the nearest fence.

"Kyaaa! Pervert! Stop!"

Gold gawked at the direction where the sounds came from. Yellow looked to the side with a blush, and Red just thought, '_…_'.

True to his word, Drew came back smirking, hand in hand with May, who looked flushed and twitched slightly. It was easy to figure out what happened, especially with the small trail of saliva on May's lips. "See, back to normal in a minute."

Red, Yellow, and Gold sweatdropped. '_That is not normal_.'

Moving on from that little liaison of their juniors, Gold grinned and slung an arm over Red's shoulder. "So, _senpai_, just couldn't wait, huh? How many kids do you plan to have?"

The Fighter sighed in exasperation and knocked at his junior's head. "Jeez, what kind of question is that? Can't you ask more normal questions like May does?" He looked at Yellow, who was blushing and looking down on the ground. Rather than being embarrassed, it would be more accurate to say that she was shy and would've asked the same question had they been alone. '_Great_' he thought, '_now I'm getting shy too._' "I-I don't know, 3 or 4, maybe? Even former Champions have a salary and budget to live by."

Gold sighed in faux-disappointment. "Aw, _senpai_, and here I thought you'd be raising a dozen and one new Champions and Masters. I bet if you had a son, it'd take after you and become all awesome and be, like, heroic and save the world like you did and all the girls will flock to him. If you had a daughter, she'd be like Yellow and be gentle and shy and heal Pokémon. She'll be the target of all the boys."

"Ah, well, I wouldn't know about a son, but if I had a daughter, I think I'd prefer it if she was like Julia instead of someone gentle and nice; you know, a little more passionate with resilience brought by a little hardship and isn't all that naïve, and healing is good, but I think it'd be great if she can use Aura too." Red glanced at Yellow, whom looked disheartened. He quickly went on damage control mode at a rampage. "N-not that there's anything wrong with gentle, shy, and naïve women who can heal Pokémon, obviously, since I am so, so very in love with my fiancée, who is gentle and shy and is very smart. Have I ever mentioned how in love I am to her, who is a woman among women?" He quickly took the hand of Yellow with the ring on it and kissed it in haste.

May, still breathing a little hard from her "restorative treatment" and leaning for support against her boyfriend's body, said, "Red-senpai, you confused her for a boy for three-"

"Four!"

"Thanks, Gold; for four years just because of a hat."

Gold's face twisted in disdain. "Other than you showing just how whipped you are, why would you want a daughter like that? She's some sort of super spoiled princess. She broke my pool stick, and my arm! In seven places! And she prays to legendaries that don't even exist in the Pokédex. I mean, who the heck are they anyway, some sort of Legendary for rice and wheat? And what is up with that ladylike air of hers, like she's born better than our lot and all snooty? Where does she even come from? She's so secretive and crap."

Red smacked Gold at the crown of the Hatcher's head, feeling genuinely angry for the pinkette and the bashing that's going on without her knowledge. "Enough! Can't you do anything better than bully little girls behind their back, Gold? I know you have issues about that pool stick, but you deserved it for trying to humiliate her. That's a new low, even for you. It's none of our business where she comes from; anyway, she speaks _Kanto-ben_ perfectly so we don't need to worry about language barrier and suspicion. If she hasn't told us anything, it's just because she has her reasons, or she has no reason at all to tell us."

"Yea, but why would you want a daughter like her anyway?"

"Because…just because. She's someone who looks like she can take on the world, and look back to the past with a smile. I really can't explain it myself, but, well, she has my vote on whatever she does."

* * *

**-Night-**

Sabrina woke up with a scream. At once, the other shrine maidens barged in her room with purification tools. "Miss Sabrina, what is it? Is there a malevolent entity haunting the grounds? Haunter couldn't have escaped your Poké ball and played a prank again, could he?"

The psychic was in tears, but had enough wits about her to shake her head and respond. "No, I have him in storage because he hasn't been feeling well. I'll be taking him to the Pokémon Center tomorrow. Someone please bring me a glass of water."

One of the lower ranked got out to get a glass, the rest looked at her in concern. It's very rare that Sabrina would opt to stay in the temple, let alone Saffron City. Recently, she's been spending days at a time outside the city walls and in obscure places around the region, and at one point, found herself up north in the Almia-Rota border, despite her duties as Gym Leader and the oracular visionary of the temple.

"Someone, anyone, go search the grounds for signs of Darkrai. He might be close somewhere." Frightened and yet fascinated by what their chief visionary had seen to illicit such reactions and demands, the lower shrine maidens obeyed as to their senior's instructions. They came back a few minutes later and reported to seeing nothing unusual.

Sabrina wiped the sweat from her brow and inhaled slower to calm herself. "I see. Go, all of you. I wish to be alone. Tomorrow, prepare the meditation room. I will confer with the Legendaries and be there for the whole day. Do not disturb me when I am there even for meals and other trivial things."

At once, they all left.

She slid the _shoji_ open and looked up at the night sky. "It's a full moon. Cresselia, watch over my dreams tonight. May the gods have mercy on all of us." Tired from her fit, she laid her head down and assumed a fetal position, the moonlight that shined down upon her obscured by dark clouds and shrouding her room in darkness.

* * *

**Yes, I know, but this isn't a filler chapter, believe it or not, but it's up to your interpretation on how exactly it's connected despite Julia not appearing.**


End file.
